Just Give It A Chance
by NathalieLOL'ed
Summary: A new girl starts at Bullworth Academy, She’s just a normal average girl who wants ta do well in life. Not sure about pairings yet. I suck at summaries.


**A new girl starts at Bullworth Academy, She's just a normal average girl who wants ta do well in life. Not sure about pairings yet. I suck at summaries.**

Rosie Pov

Rosie has ginger short choppy shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes and a wild personality. She was okay looking like, not mega ugly and not mega pretty. She was average

I Stepped out of my ride and looked up at the school, I was being stared and pointed at by the other students. I was wearing a short mini skirt, high heels, a tight tank top and a leather jacket. I wasn't rich or anything, I just tried to look it. This wasn't succeeding by turning up in a crappy car.

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and started to walk into the school. I looked around for the front desk and spotted it at the top of the stairs. A heard a few wolf whistles from behind me as i started to walk up the stairs. I felt uncomfortable, i knew the outfit i was wearing craved for attention but it was the only clothing that flattered my body shape. I tried to hurry as i walked up the stares quickly but one of the lads stopped in front of me.

"Hey babes, i like to be shaken not stirred" He crossed his arms and smiled. He had blonde hair and alot of acne on his forehead. He wore a tattered white T-shirt and some blue jeans.

"Umm, i have to get to the office" I said in a whispery tone.

"Are ya sure, ya know you can come to the dorm first and you know" He smirked.

I pushed past the lad running up the rest of the steps. I heard them calling me names from behind.

I walked into the main office and a women was sat there i looked around and there was a brunette haired lad and a short haired lad in a pink blous- i mean shirt. (Petey N Gary).

The one had a pill in his hand and threw it to the back of his throat and sipped the water the Pink Shirted lad handed him.

"Okay done can i go now" Gary said.

"Umm yes" Petey watched Gary leave and sighed and shook his head. I turned around and looked at the front desk.

"Misses Phillips please wait over there Mr Crabblesnitch is a very busy man he'll be with you in a few" She clicked her tongue and went back to what she was doing.

"Im Pete, Pete Kowalski head boy" He held out a hand to shake.

"Rosie Phillips" I shook his hand and sat on the seat. The boy looked a bit nervous.

"I'll uhh see you later" He waved and walked out the room. I looked around the room. There was a plant sitting on her desk and it looked dead. It was a bit of a messy office, there was a couple of papers lying on the floor. I sat there for 5 minutes, Until the headmasters door opened and his head poked round.

"Misses Phillips, Mr Crabblesnitch will see you now" Misses Danvers said.

"Ok" I said in a whispered tone. I got up and walked into his office.

--x

About after a 10 minute talk I left his office in search of the girl's dorm. There was a group of cheerleaders standing outside the door. I kept my head down and walked past them into the building dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Eww look at that tart" One of them said. I ignored them and found my room and opened the door. 'Wow its pink' I thought. There was two beds so i was bit nervous on who my roommate was. I went and sat on my bed and started staring into space.

--x

After my 20 minutes daze i remembered i needed to put my uniform on. It was 8:55?!?!?!. Unpacking was for later. I opened my wardrobe to see a green sweater vest, a plain blouse, green plaid skirt and a tie. Yes green, she didn't realise that nerds wore green. The green was flattering to my hair tho. After about 3 minutes I got dressed. I rolled my sleeves up and picked up my bag. 2 minutes to get to class, at a new school and where i didn't know my way around, yippee.

No-ones Pov

Rosie walked into the school and looked at her timetable. Geography, hmm she wasn't bad at geography. Now her first test was finding it. She walked around for about 10 minutes the hallways were deserted.

"Hey Kid why aren't you in class" A large man came towards Rosie.

"I'm new and i d-don't know where Geography is" Rosie stuttered.

"Mmm your new come on follow me" He replied. Rosie followed him to the geography room.

* * *

**Feel free to share any idea's about pairings or what clique she should go into**

**Sorry If Theres Any Mistake or spelling errors i Didnt Read through.**

**Please R&R  
****I'll Gives Yhuu A Cookie**


End file.
